


Tying the knot

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: But with ties, Hannibal tropes, M/M, Tie Porn, Tie tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Hannibal has a lot of ties. A whole huge closet just of ties. Will is determined to find out just how many things you can do with that many ties.Basically? Hannibal tropes but with ties: Tie shop, sharing a tie, first tie, first knot (finally I'll write some ABO), tie difference, bow tie, shibari, Team Sassy Sctience, tie party, sugar ties, sad ties, space ties, basic ties, Tristiehad, soul ties, horror - the nightmare tie, tentiecle sex, the murder tie, Rotie (episode), Digestievo (episode), Tie Hard with a Vengeance, fake tie, tie pollen, mytiecal creatures, Harry Pottie AU, encephatietis, tie kink, complex metiephor.Suggestions for tropes welcome.





	1. NiaKantieka

**Author's Note:**

> You get the idea? Also, each chapter named for someone on tumblr whose name could be adapted just a bit. To include a tie.

“Bev? What the fuck is this thing? Why have I brought a tie? More to the point why have you?”

“Will bae, you don't think I can rock a tie? Damn. Mine’s way better than yours!”

Bev stops him on the staircase with a hand to his arm, turns him slightly towards her and flicks at his tie with one disdainful finger”

“Damn Will. It's what? Mustard? Green? Puke? What are the sorta bobbly bits?”

“It's wool and silk, it's a slubbed twill, if you must know”

“Really? It looks like you spilled a green tea frappe down your front and left it there to grow”

“It was expensive”

“Honey expensive doesn't mean good”

“Tell me about your’s then, the knot's all wrong and it's way too short.”

Bev looks at him in pity, 

“School tie. Private girl’s school in DC. Some people here will definitely know.”

Will rolls his eyes,

“Isn't that a little? Pervy”

“Don't tie shame me Will.”

She smirks at him so he shoulder checks her, still good, 

“So what do we do then?”

“We spend the first hour or so mingling. Don't worry, I got your back. Then everyone throws their ties into the ring and you go home or somewhere with the tie of your choice”

“And the person it belongs to I assume?”

“Well duhhh”

“So how do I know it's not some serial killer?”

“Seriously? Ok. Everyone here is either a member or has to vouch for their guest. And I mean vouch for. I had to provide work credentials and shit for you.”

“Oh. Ok. But. Ok.”

“Will. It takes two hours tops. It's a lot of fun. I haven't actually taken anyone home but I've had some great dates.”

Will sighs. Bev is really trying with him. She really is. And a tie party is as good as any way of speed dating. Interesting too how it shifts your attention. An excuse to look at mouths and throats and those subtle tells. He does a double take when he spots a geometric repeating pattern on a grey sheen with a small beard above and has to duck out of the line of sight of Frederick Chilton.

Shit! Bev didn't say Chilton would be here. Does she know him? She must know him? Definitely. Damn. Nice tie though.

As he turns hastily around he walks straight into another tie. Bold. In an understated way, a lovely self-striped gold offset by a shirt with a gold and white check so small you have to be this close to see. And a blue checked suit. With the thinnest of gold fretwork. A paisley pocket square picking out the almost turquoise green blue and the gold. It's so good he wants to lick it all up. Take it home and bite it. Or let it bite him. He realises he's holding the tie, just below the knot. His other hand up hard against the chest, mirroring the breast pocket and square.

Fuck.

“Sorry. Sorry. Very lovely tie. Very. Gorgeous in fact.”

He looks even closer, is that? What is that? Remembers to let go, just strokes it once or twice. Lovely. Hmm.

“Will?”

Will lifts his head then. Oh. Oh damn.


	2. Tielaeyn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Ties.

Will sits slumped in the front passenger seat of Hannibal’s Bentley. This isn’t the first time Hannibal has taken him shopping but it's the first time they've more or less agreed to do so. 

The first time it had happened almost by accident. Will was in a tie shop in DC. He'd hoped he was far enough away from Quantico, Baltimore, Wolf Trap and all his usual haunts not to meet anyone in there that he knew. What were the chances after all?

He was right in the middle of linen and cotton blends enjoying a cheeky self coloured tobacco polka dot when he'd jumped a mile at a hand on his shoulder.

“Will?”

“Hannibal! Dr Lecter! Errr”

“We’re out of office hours Will, I think you can call me Hannibal here. What brings you to DC?”

“I'm going to a gallery later. I wanted to pick up a new tie”

Hannibal eyes the dark bitter taupe jacket and lighter shaded pants Will is wearing. The jacket might even be linen. Or a decent blend. It's the weather for it. And he's pairing it with some good leather timberland deck shoes. Very. Will. His shirt is currently open at the neck and Hannibal observes Will’s pulse beating to a merry jazzy number there. It's a good shirt. A very subtle stripe to it. Nice texture too.

“The tobacco?”

Will nods,

“Yes, I think so”

He holds it up against his chest, looks around for the mirrors, looks down at himself,

“What do you think?”

“Any alternatives?”

“I like the diamond repeat, but the shadowing is a bit deep. It's distracting. Like camber on a road?”

Hannibal nods. It's a good comparison to make, a pattern drawing your eyes off and to the side.

“It could have other uses?”

“Oh? Oh. When I do want to get people to look the other way? I'd end up calling it the Freddie Lounds tie!”

This makes Hannibal laugh aloud.

“That's good. Maybe you should then”

Will shrugs and folds them both over his arm.

“What are you looking for?”

“Something for a party to which I'm going the weekend after next. I had to be in DC anyway. It seemed propitious. More so meeting you here now”

Will mostly ignores the last bit of the comment,

“Oh yes? Decided what you're wearing?”

“I think the silver check? You know the one?”

“The one you pair with the paisley grey? Yes I know.”

“I had no idea you were paying such attention”

“You have some interesting ties. I like ties. It's not so surprising is it?”

“All the knots?”

Will smiles, and Hannibal feels himself preen just a little.

“Ok, so the silver suit. What's your plus one wearing? Do you know? You could pick out a colour from their subordinate colour choice”

“You assume I'm taking a plus one”

“I did. I apologise. That's not my business. But the colour comment still stands”

“Not to worry. As I said, we’re outside our usual session here. And it's a good thought. Maybe I should come back another time once I've made enquiries”

“Seems sensible. Don't let me stop you looking. I'm not done yet”

“More than two Will?”

“It's as I said. I like ties”


	3. Tielaeyn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Tie Part 2

By the time Will had finished he'd selected three more. Hannibal had chosen two possibles for his party. One was a more obvious grey green reverse stripe but the other was silver with an orange pick up paisley. He was interested in what Will might say.

“Which do you think?”

“I think you know what I think”

“Both then”

Will ducked a small grin. 

“Which of yours do you like the most?”

“I'm still leaning to the tobacco spot”

“I wonder if you'd let me buy it for you?”

“Don't you think ties are a rather intimate thing to buy for someone?”

“You don't subscribe to the idea of ties and socks as Christmas gifts of last resort?”

“I don't subscribe to gifts of last resort of any kind”

He paused for a few moments. Hannibal debated whether to simply hold out a hand for the tie. Instead Will asked,

“What if I asked you to buy me all of them?”

“I'd say you were provoking a shift in the dynamic of our relationship. Would you like that too Will?”

Will handed over all five. And then waited quietly near the cash desk whilst Hannibal paid for the seven ties. He asked the cashier to wrap all but the tobacco and then beckoned Will closer. Will submitted himself to Hannibal's hands around his throat quite enjoying the focussed specific intimacy of the moment. He hadn't been immune to Hannibal’s occasional touches just unclear what to do with them. This was clear. 

“Double Windsor?” 

“Ellie or Eldridge for this I think”

Hannibal tied the Eldridge knot. Using the thinner end as the lead. 

“Very good. Very nice”

“Would you like to come to the gallery with me, or have you business still to do?”

Hannibal considered. He'd been waiting two and half years for the IT technician that had caused a system failure in his secretary’s laptop.

“I'd enjoy that very much. Or at least your company”

 

A few days later during one of their usual sessions Hannibal upped the ante,

“The plus one issue?”

“Oh yes? For the party you're going to? Which I was nosey about?”

“The same. I wondered if you'd come?”

“I’m not entirely sure I've something to match your tie”

“Perhaps you'd let me concern myself with that? I have one or two ideas”

Will smirked,

“I'll bet you've more than one or two”

“Will you?”

“The party or the absence of concern? No, wait, I know you'll say both. Don't you want to see what I do have first?”

“I wasn't sure you'd be willing to show me”

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours”

“Very well. After we finish here?”

Will nodded and they returned to the safety of dead bodies and depraved minds.

 

Will stood in front of Hannibal’s closet. The tie section. Hannibal had left him to look whilst he went to pour them both a drink. Hannibal had used the word look, but Will really wanted to touch. Really wanted to. 

When Hannibal came back with the two glasses of wine Will was sitting on the edge of the bed looking somewhat dazed.

“Will?”

“They're lovely. It's a bit…”

Hannibal set down the two glasses and came to sit beside him,

“Alright? Too much?”

Will swivelled his eyes left towards Hannibal and reached out and stroked the simple blue on blue black with a trinity knot.

“Not enough”

And leaned in and kissed him.

 

In the lab a few days later Zeller came in with a large bouquet of flowers. 

“Graham? These are for you. Weird.”

Will had looked up and blushed, each of the flowers was made from a complicated tie knot, most looking like opening rose blooms. It was beautiful. And Will realised that all of them could be paired with Hannibal's silver grey check.

 

 

At a scene in Delaware Hannibal arrived wearing a startling paisley tie, spot shirt, windowpane check and knitware. Will had had to go and lean on something and take deep breaths. Everyone assumed it was the scene. Afterwards Hannibal drove him home, when they got into the Bentley he said,

“I've something for you. In the back seat. May I give it to you when we arrive in Wolf Trap?”

Will looked around to make sure no one from the team was close and he fingered the knot of Hannibal’s tie pulling him closer.

“I like this. This is good. Cape Knot?”

“Reversed”

“Fuck”

“Wolf Trap?”

“Please”

The drive there was perhaps a little faster than was strictly legal. 

 

“I didn't expect this”

“Good camouflage then?”

“Extremely. Does anyone else know?”

“You are the one and only”

“I am both flattered and honoured”

“And utterly fucked?”

Hannibal looked again into the room. He'd assumed, probably like Alana and Beverly and even Jack that with Will the clothes really were just something to wear. Not so. What might have been the upstairs guest room was a closet, with suits and separates, good shoes, jackets, fine knit wear, and rack after rack of ties.

“If you look in the dressers downstairs you'll find my work and fishing gear. The rest of the time? This is how I dress.”

Hannibal glanced at him,

“May I?”

“Sure, I'll make us a drink. Choose something you want to take off me later. Ok?”

Hannibal could only nod, his mouth drying.

 

They'd agreed to go into Baltimore. Will didn't really mind. Well not very much. He'd been a little bit pissed that Hannibal claimed nothing in Will’s closet would quite work with Hannibal's suit and preferred tie. They've brought the tie with them.

“It shouldn't be an exact reverse right?”

Another mile or so..

“I like the orange but not as the primary or secondary. Only an accent.”

Another mile or so..

“Straight grey makes me look too washed out, it's got have some depth”

Two miles.. Will opened his mouth but Hannibal interrupted,

“I have no interest in seeing you wearing something you're not enjoying”

Will decided to sulk less. He looked out the window and hummed a bit.

“Where exactly are we going?”

“My tailor. She's brought in some additional stock for you to look at. I sent her your measurements last week”

“Is that where my charcoal shantung has gone?”

“Possibly”

When they arrived Will had to give it to Hannibal. This was. Alright. And they didn't fall out over the suit. The ties though? The assistant thought he might die either of boredom or from an electric shock from all the sexual tension crackling in the air. Eventually he sloped off to his boss’s office.

“Dr Lecter’s here. He's arguing with his ‘something’ over which tie?”

“Is the ‘something’ the owner of the charcoal shantung? Alright I'll come”

Sylvie stalked out on her sharp little kitten heels, and stopped,

“Oh lovely. So. No, no, no. Not that. You're quite right”

Will couldn't decide whether to purr or stick his tongue out at Hannibal.

“And Docteur what are you wearing? Oh, wait not the silver check? No no no. We’ll start again from here. Sit please”

Will sat and swung his legs. Just occasionally grinning at the assistant. Eventually Hannibal had a suit, two shirts and three ties all of which would work with Will’s suit and choice of two ties of his own. He passed them over to Hannibal. It was his turn to grumble,

“I thought this was going to be your treat?”

Will smiled and ran a hand over the half Windsor Hannibal had resorted to in his own tie.

“Oh I think it still is.”


	4. Lady Orientiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally in trash prompts.. migrated for tidy reasons

Fuck! This is the fifth time. He's gonna get caught soon. But. Fuck.

It was ok when it was just the occasional shoulder touches or arm strokes. But since watching Hannibal cook with his sleeves goddam rolled up, oh so neatly, it's been hell.

He'd excused himself then. Claiming that something at the scene just wasn't sitting right with him. He'd jerked himself off pretty desperately. Hoping that the delicious food smells would cover up his depraved hand-porn wanking. Hannibal hadn't said anything. So probably he'd got away with it. Right?

The second time it was also in Hannibal's home. Just a dinner, a few people but Hannibal doing the thing with his hands when serving, and passing round dishes, and just putting stuff on his knife and fork and eating it. He'd tried so hard not to stare.

In the end he'd made use of the guest bath downstairs again. Sweating and urgent. Though it hadn't taken much. Fuck. The hands and the mouth. God. It'd been way too much. He'd come so hard he'd hit the mirror. Spent a bit of time cleaning everything up. Including himself. He was still struggling to get everything under control when he heard Alana outside,

"Are you alright Will?"

He swallowed hard,

"I'm ok. Probably a bit rich for me. You know?"

He'd heard her answering chuckle. If he didn't like her so much he'd have slapped her. Christ he was suffering.

The third time. God. He didn't like to think of it. Bev had given Hannibal some disposable gloves and Will had watched him carefully shift a few things round on the corpse, edges of a shirt, a collar, a sleeve pushed up. He'd tried so hard to look away. But he couldn't. 

Once Jack had let him go he'd almost run to his car and driven off as fast as possible. A few miles down the road he'd pulled off onto the side and had his hand in his shorts before the engine had even gone quiet. Fuck. Fuck. It had been so fast. He could hardly breathe. And. Fuck. When he came he was just glad he was nowhere near any houses he'd been so loud.

The fourth time he could barely think about. It had him hard before the thought had barely begun to coalesce in his brain. Hannibal saving that guy with his hands in his chest. Will had stood there at the edge of the light cast from the ambulance and wondered if he could make it as far as his car. In the end he'd just sidled away and rutted himself hard against one of the police vehicles. Came in his underwear like a horny kid.

God he was so hard for it. This time though? He wondered if Hannibal maybe knew something? The way he'd poured them both tea, into two delicate little teacups. Even before Will watched him bring it to his lips Will felt himself stiffen. Fuck. Fuck. He hadn't even got a jacket to hide behind.

He couldn't even remember what he'd said. Something. Hannibal carried on drinking the fucking tea. And Will was in the office bathroom head resting on his forearm leaned on the door jerking himself off so hard. Holding the fucking tie hanging there. Hannibal's fucking tie. He didn't even care if Hannibal heard. Well maybe a little bit. But fuck. God. He needed it. That mouth. Those lips stretched around the rim. Ohhh fuck.

Outside in the office Hannibal sat on the blue sofa, took another sip, licked his lips. Smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, taking suggestions for other Hannibal tropes. In the comments or on tumblr. Don't worry about adapting them I can do that. Fucking hell, I came up with Tristiehad!


End file.
